A Surprising Revelation for Victoria
by mjf2468
Summary: Diego has been ill for a week, and hasn't gotten any better. Victoria is visiting and Diego says something in his delirium that changes everything. How will Victoria react? How will Diego handle her reaction? A New World Zorro story.
1. Chapter 1: Victoria gets a surprise

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. WPI owns characters of Zorro, Victoria, and Diego. I unfortunately do not.

**AN: Kind of a shorter chapter, but it has been sitting in my computer for a while. Wanted to cheer myself up, so I thought I would share what I have. I am planning on continuing this. I hope you will enjoy this, and let me know what you think!**

"Good afternoon, Don Alejandro. How is Diego doing today?" Victoria asked upon entering the hacienda.

Leading her into the day room, Don Alejandro shook his head. "I just don't know, Victoria. His fever keeps getting higher, despite everything we have done."

"Would you like me to sit with him for awhile?"

Alejandro gave her a big smile. "Thank you, Victoria. I would greatly appreciate it."

He followed her into Diego's bedroom. "Diego hasn't regained consciousness for two days now." He greeted Felipe, who was at the bedside. Felipe gave both of them a small smile, and indicated he would leave for a while.

Turning to follow Felipe, Alejandro said, "I shall be back later, Victoria, and Felipe will be back soon, I am sure. He's hardly left Diego's side at all the past week."

Victoria pulled up the chair next to the bed and sat down. She looked at the young caballero lying in the bed. Diego's face was flushed, and he was occasionally restless.

"Oh, Diego, what shall I do with you? Why did you let yourself get so sick?" She took the rag from his head, rinsed it out in the basin next to the bed, and replaced it onto Diego's forehead.

She thought about how her life had changed in the last two weeks. Before, she and Diego had shared what she would call a friendship, but in an "I know your family" way. However, for some unknown reason, over the past two weeks, Diego began to have lunch at the tavern with her every day. They would spend some time talking about various things, and then he would go back to work at the Guardian. She hadn't realized how much she enjoyed those lunches until Diego was no longer there. He suddenly got sick, and now appeared to be possibly dying.

"Victoria, Victoria," Diego mumbled.

Victoria startled, and attempted to soothe the young man. "Yes, Diego I am here. You rest so you can get better."

"Victoria, mi amour, I love you so much."

Victoria looked at Diego in shock. Did he actually say what she thought he said? Not only did he say he loved her, but….but he used an endearment only Zorro called her. Actually….his voice sounded a little like Zorro's when he said that…

Suddenly Diego became more restless, and then attempted to get out of bed. "Victoria, I need to rescue her! She's in danger, Felipe!"

"Hush, Diego, hush. I'm here, and I'm fine. You're sick with fever, and you need to rest. There's no need to get up. Please get back into bed." Victoria struggled to get Diego back into bed, but Diego was too strong.

Felipe rushed into the room, and helped Victoria guide Diego back into bed. Felipe looked at Victoria with a question on his face.

"I'm fine, Felipe. Thank you for arriving when you did. I am sure Diego would've fallen if you hadn't shown up."

Felipe looked down at his friend and mentor. Diego's head rolled back and forth and he was mumbling. Victoria heard her name again, connected to other endearments Zorro used.

Felipe's eyes widened in shock. He then looked up at Victoria, and realized she had indeed heard the sick man saying things only Zorro would tell her. He attempted to school his face into a neutral expression, but unfortunately Victoria noticed his reaction.

"¡Oh, mi Dios, it is true. It's true," Victoria covered her mouth in shock and ran from the room.

Felipe was torn as to what he should do. He looked at Diego in bed, resting quietly at this time. Finally. _Of course, now he's quiet after making a mess for me to clear up without his input. Oh, what to do? _Felipe thought to himself.

Luckily, Don Alejandro returned to the room, questioning why Victoria had rushed past him, crying. Felipe quickly informed him he was going to go after Victoria, and left without further answering Alejandro's questions.

Felipe entered the hallway, and looked frantically around. He ran through the hacienda, and caught a glimpse of a red skirt going through the door to the back garden.

Felipe followed, and continued to doubt his actions. Victoria deserved some time to think through things on her own. However, she also had questions Felipe didn't want to leave unanswered for too long a time.

Victoria was sitting on a bench, surrounded by her favorite roses when Felipe caught up to her. Felipe wondered if she even noticed she had gravitated to the roses Zorro had always given her. He smiled to himself, thinking about the numerous ways Diego had surprised his love with the favored flower.

He was unprepared for the ferocity that was Victoria furious. "How could he do this to me, Felipe? How could he not tell me he loved me? Why did he hide behind the mask all these years, and now….now….we may not even have a chance to be together." She burst into tears and threw herself into Felipe's arms.

Felipe just hugged her, and tried to fight away his own tears. He was so afraid for the man he loved more than a father or a brother. Even Zorro's magical tea hadn't seemed to have any effect on the fever. Felipe was running out of ideas. And now….with Victoria knowing about Zorro and seemingly accepting him despite his fears of being rejected. It was just not fair!

Felipe gently pulled out of Victoria's arms and led her to the bench. He faced her, and slowly began to sign to her what he hoped were words of comfort.

"He never meant to hurt you, or hide from you. We created Zorro to get you and his father out of jail. Then he fell in love with you, and couldn't help himself. He shouldn't have flirted with you, but he fell more and more in love with you as time went by."

Victoria's tears increased in their intensity with Felipe's words. She was able to regain control again after several minutes. "Felipe, is it possible for him to get better? Have you given him his tea yet? Why hasn't it worked?"

Felipe continued to sign slowly. "I don't know why the tea hasn't worked. Perhaps he hasn't drunk enough of it. I pray that is the reason." He offered her a small smile. "I'm not giving up on him. He has to get better so you and he can finally get married."

Victoria's feistiness took this moment to return. With a coquettish smile, Victoria asked, "What makes you think I still want to marry him?" Then she became serious, as a random thought struck her. "Felipe, he really did mean to marry _me_? I'm only a tavern owner, and he's a relative of the King."

"As he always loved to say, this is the New World, and the old ways don't apply here. He loved you from the moment he saw you in the tavern after he returned from Spain. All he has talked about for the past two years was his wish to marry you and have a family with you."

"Oh, that sweet, sweet man! And he's hidden that from me, as well as hidden everything he is, from the rest of the world all this time." Felipe nodded. "Felipe, I think I should stay here and help you get Diego well. Perhaps…" Victoria started shyly, "Perhaps he will drink more tea if I offer it to him?"

Felipe nodded energetically, "I'm sure Alejandro will agree for you to stay here. Let's go see if Diego will drink more tea now."

Victoria nodded, and they both entered the hacienda.


	2. Chapter 2: Diego Wakes Up

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Owned by ZPI.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in getting this out. Thank you so very much for all the reviews, favs and follows! You guys are all awesome! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Victoria spent the next twenty-four hours beside Diego's bedside. As Felipe suspected, she was much more successful in getting Diego to drink Diego's special medicinal tea than Felipe had been able to. Even though Diego was unconscious, Victoria kept up a continuous stream of conversation. At first, she was a little self-conscious in doing that, but she remembered Diego saying it was important to talk to the sick person. He had survived that terrible time when his father had been injured, and she will survive this. Diego will recover like Alejandro did. Despite what it looked like, Victoria knew this in her bones, Diego would get better. He just had to.

Victoria shared her frustrations, her dreams, her thoughts, her fears with the man lying ever so still in the bed. Even though she knew he probably didn't hear any of it, Victoria shared it all with Diego. She would gladly repeat it all to him once he was healthy, if only she would get the chance. And one thing she knew, he was going to recover. He had to. She wasn't going to lose him, now she knew the truth.

Even though she was so worried about him, Victoria's heart soared with the knowledge she could finally be with her one true love. And Diego was indeed her one true love. As she lovingly gazed upon his face, serene in rest, Victoria reflected upon her feelings. There had been so many things holding her back from recognizing those feelings. The age gap at the beginning, the class difference, her mistaken belief he didn't care for her romantically. Not to mention his supposed indifference to the needs of the pueblo.

It was Diego's supposed indifference which had been the most irritating to Victoria. She was often so frustrated with him, she didn't know what to do. This frustration would then be expressed in her distain of him, and her comparisons of him to the wondrous Zorro. A little bit of her felt bad each time about insulting him so, but she always wanted to see whether she could get a rise out of him. To bring out the young impetuous man who had gone off to Spain. Zorro distracted her from wondering too deeply where the impetuous young man had disappeared, never to return.

In the middle of one of her reflections, lulling herself to sleep, Diego's fever finally broke. Felipe noticed the difference in Diego first, when their patient began to breathe more easily. Felipe quickly checked Diego's forehead and was relieved to sense a normal temperature, no clamminess or excessive heat. Felipe went over to Victoria on the other side of the bed and gently woke her up.

He signed, "Diego's fever has broken. Please rest now, Victoria. I think the danger has passed." Victoria attempted to protest as Felipe gently stood her up and brought her to a corner of the room.

Victoria barely noted the temporary bed Felipe had set up for her in the corner of the room. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Victoria rested without difficulty. Felipe kept a close eye on both of them, occasionally wiping Diego's brow, and tucking in the bedclothes on Victoria as she occasionally moved in her sleep.

Several hours past dawn, Diego began to stir. Felipe heard a low, "Felipe, why are you here?" and rushed to the bedside.

Felipe signed to him about his illness, and what they had done for him. Diego looked down, and saw Victoria sleeping on the floor in his room.

"Wh…what's Victoria doing here?"

Felipe took a deep breath. "She knows," he signed slowly.

"Knows what?" Diego's mind felt as though he was full of cotton.

"You were delirious with fever and called out to her one afternoon. As Zorro."

Diego's eyes widened, and his heart began to beat wildly. "I did? She knows?"

"Yes."

Diego swallowed, attempting to dislodge the huge lump in his throat. "What did she say?" he forced out of his mouth.

Felipe signed, "She was worried you didn't want to marry her, due to the class difference."

"Was that _all_ she was worried about?" Diego couldn't believe it might be that easy. Could she actually accept him for who he was?

Felipe smiled at Diego's disbelief. "I told you Victoria would accept you when and if you finally told her."

The two men's attention were drawn to the corner, where they heard sounds of waking up from Victoria. Victoria sat straight up and looked at Diego.

When she observed him awake, a huge smile appeared on her face as she rushed to his side. "Oh, Diego, you're awake. How are you feeling? We've been so worried." The relief she was feeling showed clearly on her face. Diego couldn't help his own smile brightening as he observed it.

"I'm so sorry to have worried you so," Diego said, in his Diego-polite voice, trying to keep the usual polite distance between them.

Victoria studied the young man. She wondered again at the ease with which Diego played the role of the bored dilettante. Surely Felipe had told him she knew his secret? And he didn't appear worried. Instead, he was still acting as the detached aristocrat. Suddenly she felt her usual temper flaring, despite her concern about his weakness.

"Diego de la Vega, you no longer have to pretend with me."

"What?" Diego asked, actually puzzled by her statement and her sudden anger. Being 'Diego' had become so second-nature, he wasn't aware of doing it with her, now.

"That tone of voice, the seeming nonchalance. Aren't you concerned about my reaction to knowing…to finding out…that you are…" she glared at him then whispered, "_Zorro!_"

Diego exchanged glances with Felipe. Felipe's heart broke at the despair on his friend's face. He gave Diego an encouraging pat on his shoulder as he left the room. Diego watched Felipe leave with a longing look on his face. How he wished Felipe would stay to give him moral support, but he knew it wasn't practical. _And I have to learn how to weather these Escalante temper flare ups. They will certainly be occurring throughout our lives together._

Diego took in a deep breath and turned his attention to the beautifully angry senorita in front of him. "I'm sorry you found out this way."

"Is that all you're sorry about? Nothing else?" Diego was taken aback by the coldness in her voice.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry I fell in love with you before I was worthy. I'm sorry I had to constantly lie to you. I'm sorry for every time you were in danger because of me."

"Worthy?"

"Before I could truly offer you marriage without constraint. Without making you wait for me."

"Why did you? Propose to me that day in the cave?"

"I was so very close to telling you who I was, wanting a life with you, and you were so heartbroken, I was swept up in the moment."

Diego could tell his words softened her, but only a little. The wall came up as quickly as it had slipped. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"The robbers were saying how they were going to do _anything_ to you to get you to tell them where the cave was. I didn't want to put you in that position. I didn't want you to die for me. Die because of _me_."

Victoria exhaled an angry burst of air. "The one thing you never understood, was no one would believe me when I would say I didn't know who you were."

"Yes, they did. If that were true, the Alcalde would have…."

"He would have what? Jailed me? Harassed me? He did it often enough, didn't he?"

Diego shrugged. "But he never…"

"Because Zorro scared him enough to prevent him from carrying out his threats. But…it was always a huge risk for me. One you never seemed to fully understand."

"I'm sorry. If you felt this way, why didn't you say something?"

Victoria considered the question. Why didn't she? "It just isn't as easy as that. I was afraid…of losing you, of finding out who you really were, of finding out we weren't meant for each other. A lot of things." Victoria looked down at her hands, in her lap bunching up her skirt. She looked up with a sidelong glance. "Perhaps I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know who you were."

Diego reached for her hand, and Victoria gave it to him. A moment of silence occurred while they exchanged a love-filled look. "Victoria, if you'd only give me the chance, I will spend the rest of my life apologizing to you. Making it up to you, in every way I can."

Looking into his beautiful blue eyes, Victoria's heart softened even more. They had a lot more to discuss, but surely this wasn't the appropriate time. She almost lost him; he could have a relapse if they weren't careful. Giving him a big smile, she said, "I think I will take you up on your offer. But only when you're well." As Diego leaned in for a kiss, she gently pushed him away. "No, I think you need to rest. And we need to talk more before we do any more of _that_."

"But…I'm sure your kisses will aid greatly in my recuperation," Diego stated in his most persuasive tone, with his patented puppy-dog look Victoria had become accustomed to over the years.

"Oh, no, you don't, Diego. I know that look too well. You may be handsome, but I better let you get some rest. We will talk later, you can count on it."

Some of the light faded from Diego's eyes. "Yes, I'm sure we will."

Taking pity on this very real reaction, Victoria leaned over and kissed his forehead. "It won't be that bad, Diego."

"You promise?"

She smiled. "I promise."

Diego remembered something Felipe hadn't discussed. "I don't know if Felipe told you, but Father doesn't know I'm Zorro."

Victoria didn't think she could be any more surprised by anything Diego could tell her, but she was wrong. "He doesn't? Why not?"

"I needed to keep him safe. Same reason I didn't tell you."

Attempting to understand the full scope of what that meant, Victoria couldn't grasp how two people could accomplish everything Zorro had over the years. "So it was only you and Felipe….?"

"Yes, it has only been Felipe and me. Easier to keep it a secret."

Victoria shook her head. "But more difficult in carrying out your mission."

Diego gave a little shrug. "At times. Sometimes, though, other things were even more difficult to pull off."

Victoria felt a twinge of guilt. "Like withstanding the insults from everyone, especially from your father and me, I suppose."

"Please, Victoria, don't feel bad. It only helped with my cause by ensuring my identity was kept secret. How could I be Zorro when even my father and my good friend detested my lack of involvement?"

Victoria was surprised to hear a note of sadness in Diego's voice. It only highlighted how little she knew of what his mission cost Diego over the years. She also noted the lines of fatigue written on his face.

Leaning down, Victoria placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead. "I better let you rest. I don't want you to have a relapse. I've worked too hard, and waited too long, for you to get out of your wedding proposal."

"Oh? I don't recall Don Diego de la Vega asking the most beautiful Senorita Victoria Escalante for her hand in marriage?"

"Not yet, but if I don't let him rest, he won't be able to offer me one as soon as possible."

Diego nodded grudgingly, and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. "We shall certainly talk later. I will now be able to rest a lot more comfortably, with your smile in my dreams."

Victoria smiled her reply, and quickly left. Otherwise, she would have been tempted to ravish him then and there. Her face became hot, and she sighed. _We better get married soon, or else I won't be responsible for what I do next. _

**AN: Thank you again for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought in a review. Make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Romantic Interlude in Garden

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Owned by ZPI.

**AN:**** So very sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Half of this chapter was so very easy to write, but the rest wasn't working. Sigh. **

Several days later, with lots of rest, Diego was finally able to get out of his room. He convinced his family to allow him to get some fresh air, so he was sitting in the garden when Victoria arrived for an afternoon visit. He welcomed his love with a large smile, which she rewarded with a quick kiss. When Diego attempted to grab her for another kiss, Victoria handily stepped out of his reach.

"Oh, no, dear sir. We've much to discuss before we do any more of that."

Diego turned puppy-dog eyes on her, which made Victoria smile and shake her head. "You, sir, are incorrigible. That look won't work this time." Diego gave a loud "humph" and straightened himself in his chair. Victoria took pity on him and gave him a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Almost brand new," Diego said, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

Victoria shook her head at Diego's newest antic. Becoming serious she stated, "I'm not sure you should be sitting out here. It might be a little too chilly," she said, as she reached to touch his hand. "Well, you don't seem cold."

With the speed of a fox, Diego captured her hand in his. "All you needed to do was ask," his voice a little deeper.

Victoria shook her head. "Oh, no. I don't know if I can trust you to tell me the truth. I know how you are, Senor." Her expression became serious and she continued in a quieter tone, "At least I know how restless Zorro would be if he were incapacitated for a while."

Diego's eyes lost a little of their light as he became serious. "I'm sorry, Victoria. I just hate being sick. I do get so restless I can hardly stand it."

"I know." Victoria gave herself a little shake and fixed Diego a speculative look. "You know, a month ago, even a week ago, I never would've imagined in my wildest dreams of ever believing a statement like that about you. Imagine, Don Diego not liking to be inactive?" She rolled her eyes. "It's truly amazing how far I've come in changing my mind about you."

Catching the change in her tone, Diego realized they really needed to talk. "Victoria, sit next to me. Let's talk now. Please."

Victoria pulled a chair closer to Diego. She was indeed pleased with the healthy color which had returned to Diego's cheeks. Victoria was also happy with the return of a more energetic Diego. He was now looking around his surroundings with an energy characteristic of the Diego Victoria had always known, instead of the passive attitude Diego had displayed only a few weeks ago. "Has the doctor been out to see you today?"

"Yes, earlier this morning. He's very pleased with my recovery. In fact, he stated he was surprised about how well I'm doing."

Victoria smiled. "Not too surprising, considering who you are."

Diego shook his head, looking down. He suddenly felt shy around her with such a compliment, being unaccustomed to Victoria complimenting simple Diego.

Victoria was surprised at the sudden modesty. It was different from what she was accustomed to seeing from either Diego or Zorro. _It'll certainly take me some time to get used to this new dynamic. It's almost as if I'm getting to know a totally different man altogether. _She was uncertain whether she was comfortable with such an idea and shook herself. _I'll think about it later._

Picking up the thread of the conversation, she stated, "I'm glad to hear it, Diego. It truly was frightening how sick you were."

"Yes, Father told me about that. I tried to convince Felipe to bring me my medical journals from the cave so I could research for possible diagnoses, but he refused." Grinning sheepishly, Diego said, "Guess he thinks he has to be strict with me and limit my actions." His well-shaped lips drooped a little in a pout. "I don't understand how doing a little research would inhibit my recovery."

Shaking her head, Victoria smiled at Diego's frustration. "Poor Felipe. He's had quite the job over the past four years, hasn't he? Making sure you behave must be a full-time job."

"Yes, it often is," Diego smiled, then his expression turned serious. "I have much to be thankful for in Felipe. He has saved my life numerous times over the years."

"I'm glad you at least had Felipe to help you." Recognizing the flare of temper rising within her, Victoria attempted to control any bitterness from sneaking into her voice. "Since you didn't think to confide in either your father or me."

Catching the bitterness Victoria wasn't able to hide, Diego felt a twinge of misgiving. _I was right. This will take some time._ "I told you why."

"Yes, I know. But…especially over the past year, I thought you and I were getting even closer. You never thought it was time to tell me?"

"How was I supposed to do that? 'How are you, Victoria, and by the way, I'm Zorro?'"

Victoria was struck into silence as she debated as to how he should've told her. "I don't know. Not like that."

"And who were you referring to, you and Zorro or you and Diego getting closer?"

Victoria stopped and considered her answer. Who did she mean? "I meant Zorro, but…maybe I'm hurt because I also think you and I have only deepened our friendship over the years as well." Victoria paused then added, "I mean Diego." Pressing her hand to her forehead, Victoria abruptly realized she was developing a headache in trying to keep the identities straight. "Oh my, I never realized how difficult it can be to keep all of this straight."

Smiling softly, Diego nodded. "Yes, it does get confusing at times. Felipe often hates it when I refer to myself in the third person but it's necessary to keep it all straight. As well as to keep my own sanity at times."

They sat for several minutes in silence as Victoria reviewed what Diego had just said. Then Diego said softly while looking down at his hands in his lap, "I was hoping you meant Diego."

"Even now, you refer to yourself in the third person?"

"It's what I've had to do, over the years, to make sure I don't reveal something. Keeping Diego and Zorro separate in my head is the only way to make sure I don't end up at the end of the Alcalde's noose. It often hasn't always been easy to do."

Victoria shook her head. _All the things I never knew that have gone into the deception of being Zorro._ "I imagine it often isn't," she said softly, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Diego was alarmed at the change in Victoria's demeanor. "What's the matter, Victoria?" He gently cupped her chin and lifted her face to meet her eyes.

"There's just so much I don't know about you."

"Then it's a good thing we have an entire lifetime to find out."

Victoria smiled, even though tears had formed in the back of her eyes. "I'm so sorry for all the hateful things I've said to you over the years, Diego. How difficult it must be, to pretend to be less than what you were, to protect yourself."

"And my loved ones. And I understood…it wasn't really all that bad."

Victoria searched his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes currently shining only with love for her. Even though she tried, she didn't find any reproach in them. "How can you say that?"

Diego shrugged, then decided to be honest. "Okay, sometimes it did hurt. Did I sometimes go down and throw things in the cave? Yes. Did I sometimes ride Toronado a little too hard, at times? Perhaps. I'm only human. But it was my choice to mislead you. And my father."

Victoria blanched. "Oh. Your father. You didn't only have to suffer my remarks, but your father's as well." Her mind recalled numerous incidents where Don Alejandro was quite vocal about Diego's supposed inadequacies. "I'm so sorry, Diego. This only makes all of Zorro's heroics even more brave and magnificent."

Diego raised their intertwined hands and kissed the back of hers. "I know my father loves me. In so many ways he's shown me over the years despite the weak facade I've had to show him."

"You're so correct, Diego. It's truly been heart-warming witnessing the love and friendship between the two of you over the years." Victoria swallowed, and decided to bring up a difficult topic. Diego was now better, after all. "I think it's time you tell him about Zorro."

Diego blanched at the suddenness of the change in topic. And the topic itself. "I…I don't know, Victoria."

Diego's behavior and the look in his eyes brought to Victoria's mind memories of a young Diego who'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. "Is the man known to strike terror in the Alcalde's heart afraid of what his own father will say?"

Diego attempted a smile at her teasing but wasn't successful. "Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm terrified of what his reaction could very well be."

"But why, Diego? He's always been one of Zorro's biggest supporters."

"Supporting an outlaw is easy when it's not your own son possibly bringing down ruin upon the good family name." Looking sheepish, he added, "Or causing you heartbreak over the possible danger of losing him."

"Oh, Diego, I'm sure your father will understand. And be very proud." Victoria's heart broke a little at the expression on her sweetheart's face. She also became worried when she noticed he was now looking pale. "I better get you back in bed before you relapse."

Diego let out a small laugh, which became a large guffaw, as a blush covered Victoria's face. "Oh, you!" she said, hitting Diego on the shoulder. "And no changing the subject. Let's get you back into the house."

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego was indeed wearier than he was willing to admit to Victoria. He'd planned on persuading his family to "allow" him to join them at the supper table tonight, but once inside the house, he meekly allowed Victoria to lead him to his bedroom and tuck him under the covers. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Victoria looked down at the sleeping man, a smile crossing her face. She reached out and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes, leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek. She quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So my son's doing better?"

Victoria jumped, startled at being discovered in such a possibly scandalous position as leaving a man's bedroom. And not only that, but by the most proper man Victoria knows. She looked anxiously at Don Alejandro, but was comforted by the smile meeting her eyes.

"Don't worry, Victoria, I know there's nothing scandalous between you and my son."

_If he only knew_. "Yes, Don Alejandro, it is quite comforting to see the improvement he has made over the past few days." A mischievous smile crossed her face. "Your son is indeed a handful. I think he was going to try to persuade me to allow him to join us for supper tonight."

"Yes, that doesn't surprise me. He's always been quite a handful when he was sick." Alejandro's face grew thoughtful. "More so when he was young. Before he left for Spain."

Not liking where Don Alejandro's thinking could lead, Victoria quickly changed the subject. "When will supper be served, Don Alejandro?"

"Oh, my, how time goes by. Yes, it's time for supper. We should hurry to the dining room before Maria becomes a little miffed."

Victoria took the arm Don Alejandro offered her and was led to the dining room. She swallowed her disappointment over the fact she and Diego hadn't yet told Don Alejandro the truth, but knew the day was getting closer with each day of improvement in Diego's health. She shook herself out of her depressing thoughts and decided to enjoy the wonderful supper Maria had made, and Felipe and Alejandro's company.

**AN: I really do apologize for the length of time it took me to get this out. I should've published what I had, but really hate shorter chapters. So I finally got this to an appropriate end. Hopefully next chapter we can move on to the next phase. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, and favoring.**

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~


	4. Chapter 4: Are things back to Normal?

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Owned by ZPI.

**AN: Thank you for returning to my story. It's greatly appreciated. Sorry for the wait; that darn Muse. I hope you're ready for some fluff! And this came up suddenly, but it is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Previously: **

_Victoria took the arm Don Alejandro offered her and was led to the dining room. She swallowed her disappointment over the fact she and Diego hadn't yet told Don Alejandro the truth, but knew the day was getting closer with each day of improvement in Diego's health. She shook herself out of her depressing thoughts and decided to enjoy the wonderful supper Maria had made, and Felipe and Alejandro's company._

Several more days passed. Victoria and Felipe were both elated with the progress Diego was making, but also despaired with how difficult it grew to stick to a recuperation schedule. As he was feeling better, Diego became more frustrated being coddled in any way.

On the third day, Victoria rode out to the hacienda in the afternoon. She knew Felipe would be needing a break from the chore of trying to contain Diego. She could only shake her head at her beloved's antics over the past three days. Victoria could only hope he was truly healed soon; otherwise, she was sure Felipe and herself would also need time to recuperate.

Victoria was surprised when her knock was indeed answered by the man in question. "Buenos tardes, preciosa," Diego said softly as he leaned down to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

Because she was caught off guard, Victoria didn't stop him. After a moment, however, she reluctantly regained her common sense and pulled away to ask, "And why are you up answering the door, my naughty boy?"

Diego gave her a sideways look and a smirk, which he quickly lost with a glare from Victoria. He hurriedly said, "The doctor visited this morning and has been happy with how I'm doing. He said I can resume normal activities."

Victoria studied him. Diego did appear to be back to normal. His complexion was his usual color, his eyes were sparkling and aware, and his gait and balance were strong.

"Just take care these first few days, alright, Diego? For me?" She knew she was talking to the 'invincible' Zorro, but in her heart he was Diego to her, since she had observed the man behind the mask almost dying. "Don't overdo the first couple days, please?"

Diego gently grasped Victoria by her upper arms and looked down with love. "I promise, Victoria. I've recovered."

Leaning to his ear, she whispered, "Diego may be off restrictions, but Zorro better not ride for at least two more days." Victoria attempted to look at Diego sternly, but was hampered by yet another appearance of Diego's sideways look and puppy-dog eyes.

Victoria swatted Diego lightly on his shoulder. "Oh you. How did your mother ever discipline you?"

"Oh, she had an iron will. Like you, my dear." Diego chucked wryly. "And if she needed assistance, my father was right there. With the infamous de la Vega temper."

Victoria nodded, acknowledging the sentiment.

"Speaking of the infamous de la Vega temper, how long has this been going on?"

Diego jumped at his father's voice, displaying that said temper quite well. Without volition he gently pushed Victoria slightly away from him and removed his hands from her upper arms. Victoria, equally disturbed, blushed.

"Em, Father, we didn't know you were home."

"Yes, that is painfully obvious. Diego, I raised you better than that, to try to seduce an unmarried woman. And in your own home yet."

"Don Alejandro, that wasn't what…"

"Father, we weren't doing…."

Don Alejandro fixed upon them both a stern look. "It does appear, no matter how innocent, you and Victoria have become much closer since your illness, Diego."

Diego grinned sheepishly, "Well, Father, there are a few things we need to discuss with you."

Bowing slightly while gesturing toward the library, Don Alejandro asked, "Shall we go into the library and talk?"

Diego nodded, attempting but not succeeding to hide a huge smile. He was about to offer his arm to Victoria, but his father beat him to the action. "Shall we, Victoria?"

Batting her eyes at Diego and giving him a coy smile, Victoria said, "We shall, Don Alejandro."

As they walked into the library, Diego blanched as his father said, "And, depending upon how this discussion goes, perhaps we can work on you finally calling me Father."

Silence followed that remark until they had sat down. His father led Victoria to the couch and waited for her to sit before seating himself in his favorite blue armchair on the side of the couch. Diego walked with more confidence than he felt over to the couch and took a seat next to Victoria.

When it was clear his father was waiting for him to speak, Diego cleared his throat. "Yes, Father, Victoria and I have indeed gotten closer the past three days."

"But nothing untoward happened, Don Alejandro. Your son has been the perfect gentleman."

"Not without trying, I'm sure," his father said, shooting Diego a stern look.

Diego sighed. It wasn't looking promising for the rest of his news. Sensing his hesitancy, Victoria took his hand in hers and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Father, Victoria realized she had feelings for me when it looked like I could die. And I...well, I..."

"Have had feelings for Victoria since before you left for Spain."

Diego was caught off-guard, his face clearly revealing his shock and embarrassment. Victoria attempted to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Was I that obvious, Father? I thought I hid it quite well."

"I think, Diego, only from yourself. And perhaps Victoria. However, I have had a few people over the years ask why you weren't courting Victoria already."

"I could tell you tried to hide it, but I also saw evidence of your liking me more than a friend." Victoria took pity on Diego in reaction to the embarrassed look on his face. "It's only been over the past year or so."

Diego lowered his head and attempted to give the impression of giving a loose stitch on his jacket his attention. "Felipe has been warning me I've become more obvious lately in my affection for you."

"Then, Madre dios, why didn't you act on it, Son?"

Victoria sat back and gave Diego a look of wide-eyed innocence. "Yes, Diego, why didn't you?"

Diego glared at her then quickly turned his attention to his father.

"You know why. I didn't believe I could compete with such a dashing hero like Zorro."

"Can't compete? Diego, you're a de la Vega, rich, handsome."

"But Victoria...you know how exceptional she is. Those kinds of things wouldn't necessarily impress her away from Zorro."

Victoria had watched the discussion not believing what she was witnessing.

"Senors, I am right here. Why are you talking like I'm not?"

Diego began to worry the infamous Escalante temper was about to make an appearance. And he was correct.

"On one hand, Diego, I can certainly appreciate the thought behind your sentiment." Looking at Don Alejandro she shook her head. "You, however, surprise me, Don Alejandro. Do you think so little of me to believe I would be tempted by a title, riches, and esteem?"

Don Alejandro immediately began to verbalize his defense, but no words came out of his mouth as he stuttered over his ideas.

"I'm sure Father hadn't meant that, Victoria."

"Oh, my dear, if only you knew how often I had dreamed of you two getting married. In many ways you remind me of my own dear Felicidad, Diego's own mother. Victoria, you have her spirit, her independence. Her temper."

"Father, if I may change the subject, I would like to tell you Victoria has agreed to become my wife."

"Oh, this is indeed marvelous news. Welcome to the family, Victoria." The smile left his lips. "But what about Zorro?"

"What about him?" Victoria asked.

"Some people might say this is rather sudden."

"Father, you know Victoria and I have known each other for years. And weren't you the one always telling me friendship is just as important in a marriage as attraction? Everyone knows Victoria and I have been the best of friends for quite some time."

"Some have even wondered why we haven't gotten together before this," Victoria added. "And I know there will be those gossips who will say I'm only marrying Diego for his money. I can ignore them. After all, I've been ignoring them for years regarding my relationship with Zorro."

In his concern for his beloved, Diego forgot about their audience. He turned to Victoria. "Has it been as bad as that? I've been a fool not to have realized it."

Looking at the young couple, Alejandro suddenly had a revelation. "Oh...I see now. Why I haven't before, I really don't know."

Breaking his gaze from Victoria, Diego realized what he'd just said in front of his father. His face suddenly pale, Diego asked, hoping he was wrong about his father realizing what Diego's slip meant, "What...whatever do you mean by that, Father?"

Rising to his feet, Alejandro went to the library doors. After peering out to make sure no one was about, he closed the doors and reclaimed his seat. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily. "I really should've known better. I should've known my little hell-raiser didn't grow up to be a patsy." Looking at Victoria he said quickly, "I apologize for my language, Victoria."

Victoria didn't have to pretend to be confused; she hadn't caught the significance of what Diego had asked. "I don't understand, Don Alejandro?"

"Diego, surely you're not going to deny you are..." Lowering his voice, he whispered, "Zorro."

Victoria looked at Diego to see his reaction. Diego gave a small sigh, squared his shoulders and said quietly, "Yes, I'm Zorro."

Diego watched in trepidation as a myriad of emotions flashed across his father's face. Finally, after what had seemed like hours to Diego, his father spoke. "This indeed is a shock, but suddenly some things which had been bothering me for years have been answered."

When his father didn't continue, Diego asked, "Is there something you'd like to ask right now?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how I'm feeling. I feel so many things...shock, astonishment, pride..."

"Anger?"

"Is that why you didn't tell me, Diego? You were afraid I'd be angry?"

"No, Father, it goes much beyond that. As a military man, you know some secret missions need to involve as few people as possible to keep everyone safe, right?"

Don Alejandro mulled over what his son said. It did make sense, however...he looked at the young couple in front of him. Sighing he said, "I will certainly have to do some thinking about all the implications of this, and where we go from here." Taking pity on his son, who looked like a little boy afraid of being reprimanded, he shook his head. "Especially the fact the mighty Zorro is afraid of one petite Señorita and his father. It will all take some getting used to."

Victoria tried to hide her smile behind her hand as Diego turned a slight shade of red. "I know I have much to make up for with both of you..."

"And telling us the truth of Zorro's adventures will be a good start," his father said with a smile.

A knock on the door provided some much needed relief for Diego. He quickly stood up to answer the door. A servant informed them supper was ready to be served.

"Father, may I suggest we discuss that subject after supper."

"Alright. We shall discuss your wedding instead," and offering Victoria his arm once again, they headed for the dining room.

Diego looked up to Heaven, silently asking for strength, and followed his loved ones with a smile.

**AN: Well, this seems to be at an end. Another interesting idea I had that somehow I found an ending for. Thank you so very much for reading!. I hope you'll leave a review saying what worked and what didn't. Hopefully I will have a few more Zorro stories coming up soon.**


End file.
